


Human

by brooklyn_survivor99



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Comforting, Crying, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, One Shot, Romance, Sorry I’m bad at tags, no other reason than because i needed it, relationship, s4e2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn_survivor99/pseuds/brooklyn_survivor99
Summary: Set in 4x02 after the group arrive at the warehouse. From the scene where Sara is dealing with her post-torture trauma but with a twist...
Relationships: Michael Scofield/Sara Tancredi
Kudos: 17





	Human

“Oh!” trembles Sara, in disbelief of her violent outbreak. Glass fragments shatter beneath her feet while she attempts to escape the crime scene she’s just created. She runs her fingers through the stray hairs of her ponytail and then applies pressure to her temples to relieve the throbbing in her head. A cool gust of air hits her, causing her to open her eyes - and that’s when she sees him. Out of the corner of her eye, she catches the bottom edge of his blazer flap outwards. She knows that she wouldn’t have seen him if he didn’t want her to.

Sara knows she wants to be alone, but merely a glance at what she could see of Michael crumbles any walls she had up. After all, the walls were a force of habit. Years of bad luck romantically often resulted in her struggling to trust people - and sometimes from forming relationships entirely. But Michael. Oh God, Michael. He has the ability to break her down to her most vulnerable self with a single look, and she couldn’t do that to herself now.

Despite the sudden urge to give in to his soft yet endearing azure eyes, she turns her back on him and instead focuses on the sound of crunching glass beneath her feet. She couldn’t let herself melt into his now pale arms without breaking down completely. Sara knew she had to regain her composure as everyone had to be at their brightest to complete their mission and finally be free. The breakdowns could wait another day or two.

But then she feels a hand she has recently become acquainted with gently tap her left shoulder and everything changes. She loses her ability to think rationally and the thoughts of delaying her breakdowns immediately disappear. One touch of his hand and the now familiar burning sensation in her eyes and lump in her throat return. Sara turns to face him and analyses his demeanour with puffy eyes. She becomes aware of a change in the usual warmth in his eyes. There were slithers of guilt weaved into them, becoming increasingly evident as she notices his eyes misting over. Her arms - that were previously shielding her torso - drop to her sides, together with her shoulders.

Michael feels her body relax to the point where it seems as though she couldn’t bear her own weight and catches her in one of his arms before she manages to lose her balance entirely. He proceeds to let go of her in case she is still sensitive to touch or wanted to be alone - understandably of course. But before the last of his arm loses contact with her back, he feels her begin to inch herself towards him.

Gradually easing herself so that she is entirely engulfed in his arms, Sara realises that she does not have to keep her feelings to herself. She approaches Michael because it is different from when she was dealing with losing her mother or her father dying. Someone who loves her and cares for her is physically present, and despite her aggressive outburst, she comes to the realisation that she needs a hug. So this time, she lets herself sink into Michael’s warm embrace and decides not to hold back the frustration streaming down her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you got this far! Please feel free to leave constructive criticism so I can improve my writing. :)


End file.
